1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor optical device and a semiconductor optical device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a device production process of a laser diode (LD), an end facet of a laser cavity is formed through cleavage. The cleavage is a working method taking advantage of the strength of interatomic bonding force depending on the lattice arrangement of a semiconductor crystal. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-267795 discloses a method for manufacturing a laser diode device, the method including the step of forming an end facet or a laser diode (LD) through cleavage. The end facet formed through the cleavage has an optical flatness.